This invention relates to a certain benzylimidazopyridine which has utility as a regulator of the action of angiotensin II (AII), mediated by the AII receptor, in mammals, including humans, and accordingly, is useful in the treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure, glaucoma and other conditions for which the action of AII if implicated. This invention relates also to pharmaceutical compositions containing this compound and to methods of inhibiting AII in mammals by administration of said compound.
The renin-angiotensin system (RAS) acts as a crucial regulatory mechanism in the control of homeostasis and fluid/electrolyte balance in mammals, including humans. Consequently, RAS activity has a direct influence on blood pressure and has been found to play an important role in congestive heart failure and in the development and maintenance of hypertension. Additionally, AII activity has been implicated in the development of elevated intraocular pressure, for example, as caused by glaucoma. AII, an octapeptide hormone produced via the cleavage of angiotensin I (AI) by angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE), is a potent and direct arterial vasoconstrictor, thereby effecting an increase in vascular resistance and blood pressure. AII is also known to stimulate the release of aldosterone, resulting in vascular congestion and hypertension by promoting the retention of sodium and fluids. The present invention concerns regulation of the actions of AII which are mediated by the AII receptor.
Various benzylimidazole-derived compounds have been described as AII antagonists. For example, see P. C. Wong et al., Hypertension, 15 (5), 459-468 (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,324, EP 403158, EP 425211 A1 and WO 91/11999. Additionally, compounds of the same nature as that of the present invention are disclosed generically, but not specifically, in EP 513533 A2.